And then, it was love
by keepcalmfan
Summary: Fanfic Swan Queen. Finalmente Emma e Regina se deram conta de que se amam, mas nada será facil daqui para frente, afinal a maldição será quebrada. Fanfic começa após o cap 21. Ainda estou trabalhando nisso kkk


1 – Descobrindo.

Depois de todo aquele tempo em que Emma havia chego a Storybrooke, agora, apenas agora ela tinha certeza do que sentia, e o pior de tudo, ela não queria sentir aquilo, não era possivel, ela se recusava a aceitar.

Ela continuava rolando na cama tentando achar uma possisão confortavel para dormir, mas nada parecia agradar, nada era confortal o bastante e acima de tudo o sonho teimava em não vir. Finalmente ela desistiu de tentar, talvez um copo de leite quente resolveria, ela se sentou na cama tomando coragem pra se levantar e reparou na luz que vinha por de baixo da porta.

Ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha, onde sua companheira de casa se encontrava sentada, apoiando seus cotovelos no balcão, olhando para o nada e girando o anel nos seus dedos.

- haaw, tambem sem sono – Emma disse um pouco alto demais e acabou assustando Mary margaret.

- Jesus Emma, você me assustou – Disse Mary botando a mão no peito sentindo seu coração disparar.

- Desculpa – Emma foi se sentando em um dos banquinhos perto do balcão.

- é, tambem sem sono – disse Mary – muitos pensamentos que me impedem de dormir. – ela continuava olhando e girando o anel no dedo esquerdo.

- Nem me diga – Emma se levantou e foi até a geladeira – vou fazer leite quente, você quer?

- Ah seria otimo, mas pode deixar que eu faço. Preciso me concentrar em alguma coisa. – Mary se levantou e foi procurando a panela enquanto Emma voltava para seu lugar do outro lado do balcão.

- então senhora Mary Margaret, pensando em que? – Disse Emma em um tom brincalhão.

- ah, vc sabe- Mary mexia o liquido branco bem calmamente – Nele de novo, David.

- Amor é uma droga.

- Exatamente, você se importa de eu colocar um pouco de canela? – perguntou Mary Margaret

- Como se precisasse perguntar você sabe que amo canela.

- Mas então – Mary começou calmamente- em que você estava pensando? – Mary colocou o liquido nas xicaras e se virou para encarar Emma.

- Nada, apenas coisas da delegacia – Mentiu Emma dando um gole em seu leite morno.

- Ah Emma, você pode enganar muitos por ai, mas a mim não, conheço quando está mentindo.

- Como?

- Porque é bem parecido quando o Henry menti, e eu já tenho experiencia com aquele pequeno.

Emma ficava feliz em ter coisas parecidas com Henry.

- Existe, aah, uma pessoa, que nao tem saido da minha cabeça ultimamente. – disse Emma olhando para a xicara.

- Aha, sabia – Mary se animou.

- Mas é uma coisa que não pode e nunca vai acontecer – disse Emma triste ainda olhando para a xicara branca, agora _metade vazia, ou metade cheia_? Pensou_, parecia metade vazia._

- Ah mas por que? Ele não gosta de você? Deve ser louco né. Vamos conta, quem é?

Emma encarou a amiga, ela era o mais proximo que tinha de uma familia depois de Henry, e confiava nela mais que tudo. Mas ela não tinha certeza se queria contar, não aquilo.

- vamos Emma, sabes que podes confiar em mim – disse Mary com um sorriso encorajador – pelo menos agora podemos ficar comendo chocolate juntas e chorando pelos nossos corações partidos.

- Bom – ela ia contar, por que não? – essa pessoa... bom ... ELA... é dificil explicar.

Mary ficou um pouco chocada pelo fato de ser "ela", mas não importante por quem a amiga tinha se apaixonado, ela so queria saber – Ellaaaaaaa... – disse Mary tentando fazer Emma continuar.

- Bom, ela meio que me odeia, não, meio não, ela me odeia mais que tudo.

- oh não, no, no, no, no. – Mary abriu os olhos pareciam que ia saltar das orbitas.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah – Emma respondeu com uma risada sem humor.

- Regina? ... RE...REGINA? – Mary ficou um pouco fora do normal e começou a andar de um lado para o outro para tentar se acalmar, depois de alguns segundos e algumas olhadas para Emma, ela para na frente da amiga, finalmente mais calma.

- Depois de tudo que ela fez? – perguntou Mary Margaret delicadamente.

- e é por isso que eu me odeio – Emma ficou de cabeça baixa.

Mary Margaret entendia a amiga, ali naquela cozinha estavam dois corações confusos e machucados.

- Amor é uma droga – disse enfim Mary.

Emma concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Realmente é.

- Sabe, Regina é uma pessoa dificil, que fez muitas coisas ruins – disse mary tentando ajudar – quem sabe você nao consegue mudar ela?

- Nem me de opções M, não quero isso, nao quero.

-Emma, quando você descobriu? Que estava apaixonada por ela?

- Não sei, alguns dias atras, mas hoje bateu um desespero sabe?! Bom, acho que agora vou dormir mais leve.

- é eu tambem, quem sabe amanha as coisas nao melhoram.

- Espero mesmo, Boa noite Mary Margaret, e obrigada por me escutar.

- Por nada Emma, estarei sempre aqui por vc, Boa noite.

E assim as duas foram para seus quartos, e em pouco tempo cairam no sono, sem sonhos, sem sonhos bonitinhos e felizes para as atormentar no dia seguinte quando acordariam para suas vidas.


End file.
